homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
011016-Busy Buzzing Moirails
teasingAsperity TA began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:40 -- TA: buzz buzz?..... CC: Buzz buzz TA: you're still at the door, right?..... CC: Of course CC: Did you get some rest? TA: i did.......... TA: a little......... CC: Anything is good TA: it was nice to.... have you so close..... TA: i just wish you could be in the room..... CC: Me too CC: A door does not a proper pile make TA: a door makes.... for a very annoying paleblock..... CC: Indubitably TA: eribus suggested that i try and rip.... it off of its hinges......... CC: Hehe, good luck with that one TA: i.... don't.... want to piss libby off.... so the door is going to stay where it is..... CC: A wise choice CC: I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to talk to her yet CC: For you CC: Things have been too busy to get around to talking with her TA: it....'s okay..... TA: i'd rather have.... you here......... TA: i could see if serios would.... do it......... CC: Hehehe, here's to hoping TA: i.... haven't bothered messaging him since right after i died......... CC: He seems to be doing pretty well last we spoke TA: well that's good..... TA: i'd hate for my kismesis to.... be in a terrible state..... TA: that i didn....'t put him in..... CC: Pfft TA: shh you..... TA: don't make.... me come over to that.... door and start buzzing at you..... CC: Sounds like you're trying to encourage me? TA: no.... no.... no no no..... CC: Just remember, Serios and I have spant quite some time together... CC: If you ever want an edge on your kismesis...;3c TA: i don....'t think doing the.... hateflirting thing while in the archives is a.... good choice..... TA: as much as i hate serios......... TA: i'm not going.... to fuck.... around.... with his god matesprit..... TA: i'd rather.... not die again..... CC: Wise choice CC: Hehe, I thought she'd have killed me back when I /wasp/ her kismesis TA: i.... think i would've been.... very upset..... TA: even if we weren....'t moirails yet..... CC: Really? TA: yes..... TA: is that surprising....?..... CC: It warms my heart CC: It's not a surprise really CC: I mean, we'd at least passed into flirting at that point TA: we were hateflirting.... pretty.... seriously at that point, i think..... CC: Yeah, it wasp fun while it lasted TA: i.... prefer.... this quadrant.... better with you..... CC: Definitely TA: worth wading through the hate to find me?..... CC: I have already CC: And I'm so glad I did TA: i am too..... TA: the hateflirting was worth finding the best moirail i could have ever hoped for..... CC: ♦ TA: ♦..... CC: It's kind of funny how that worked out, huh? TA: us ending up as moirails?..... CC: Yeah TA: yes it....'s kind of funny..... TA: but i'm.... glad it worked out like it did..... CC: One mite even say...serendipitous TA: well yes......... TA: i think a lot of.... this game has been fairly serendipitous in.... terms of quads..... CC: You really think so? TA: yes!..... CC: What makes you say so? TA: i have two quadrants filled with the.... perfect partners......... TA: what.... more do i have to have for proof....?..... CC: That's fair CC: I'm really happy for you TA: ♦..... TA: i'm.... happy for you too, you.... know..... CC: ♦ CC: Hehe, thanks TA: any time..... CC: My quadrants haven't been so easy though TA: i know..... CC: Yeah TA: and.... here is where i wish the door was gone.... so that i could have you in a pile..... CC: Maybe we can make the door our pile? CC: Just, set up a pile on either side TA: do you even have anything to make a pile with?..... CC: ...no TA: that's what.... i thought......... CC: I don't have much on this side of things TA: oh dear..... TA: and this is just one of the reasons you need access to my roo..... TA: room*..... CC: Yes, yes it is TA: i wonder if.... serios would answer me if.... i pestered him right now..... CC: I say it's worth a shot TA: but.... is he with libby..... TA: i am squinting..... CC: I don't know where he is now TA: neither do i..... CC: Hmmm TA: like i.... said i.... haven't.... talked to him since right after i died..... CC: Yeah, just send him a pester and see if he can come down CC: At least to open the door TA: mm i'll.... see what i.... can do..... TA: he might not.... appreciate me asking him something like.... that......... CC: Hmmm, he is your kismesis, after all CC: So it's kind of a gamble TA: it really is..... TA: oh wow.... he....'s actually being.... helpful?..... CC: Really? TA: yes..... TA: he's apparently coming.... to open the door.... for you..... CC: That's great TA: yes yes.... yes yes..... TA: he should be there soon i think?..... CC: Heh, he's taking his sweet time CC: Maybe he is gonna be a kismesis CC: Maybe I'm just...eager? TA: maybe both..... TA: just because he said.... he was.... going to do it doesn't.... mean it'll be this sweep......... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:56 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorcan